Chains of Roses
by Kurue Zoaldyeck
Summary: Later events occur after the ova series...It appears as though that there is not one but two survivors from the Kuluta massacre...I don't know what to write next...


****

Chains of Roses

By: Kurue Zoldick & tweese-chan

By the way…I don't own Hunter X Hunter…Wish I could though…

****

Charater info

Ferea: Long blonde hair with green eyes. (Imagine a cross between Curapika and Kurama, but a girl) One of the two remaining survivors of the Kuluta tribe. Only Karurue knows her secret as of this time. Although she doesn't know yet that Curapika also survived and neither does Curapika know about her…Her Nen is Gugenka & Tokushitsu just like his and can also utilize 100% of it once her eyes glows to blood red. She uses thorn vines, and roses as her choice of defense and offense. She has a serious nature with her goal to retrieve all of the stolen Kuluta eyes just like Curapika. Well they will eventually meet… 

Karurue: Black shoulder length hair with blue eyes. Ferea's best friend and has a happy nature. Both work under the same institution. She is actually Quroro's twin sister. Although she wanted to join his gang, but he doesn't want her to be a part of the Genei Ryodan due to family reasons. Nevertheless, this doesn't stop her from achieving her life's dreams. Her Nen is Houshutsu. She is clueless about the Genei Ryodan invloved in the Kuluta massacre. Oh yeah, she was the one who gave Quroro the poisoned dagger… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1

In some parts, the "I" refers to Ferea. She narrates some parts. Sorry but we're not English Majors…

Ferea woke up breathing heavily and perspiring. She placed her hand against her chest, checking her heart beat. The same dream that tormented her for the past weeks. She threw aside her covers and put on her snug slippers. She gazed at her clock, 3:15 am it says. She stood up and ambled towards the edge of her room. The wall was made of glass and curtains adorned on both sides. One could see the luminous and breathtaking city lights below. She stroked her hair and contemplated for awhile. 

"Okay get a hold of yourself…Try not to think about it for the moment…" She inhaled then exhaled. 

But even if she tried to put her thoughts into other matters, the visions still reappear in her mind. In some cases it would feel real as if materializing, becoming a reality. The ordeal was traumatic. Their visage forever embedded in her memory.

***

As usual I go to work every weekdays. 9:00-6:00 and sometimes I do overtime working on my own studies and tests. Oh and I forgot to mention, I'm a scientist. I create various drugs and study genetics for the benefit of society. 

"Ohayou Ferea chan!" Karurue greeted me with her usual and happy smile.

"Ohayou." I greeted her in and low tone.

"For the past weeks, you don't seem like you're okay?" Karurue placed her hands on her waists.

"I know. The dreams kept on reoccurring every night."

Karurue simply smiled back and patted my shoulder. I smiled back at her.

"C'mon let's go inside before we're going to be late for work.

***

"We'll go ahead you guys." The other workers left the building leaving Karurue, Ferea, and Asnark in the lab.

Recently I've been experimenting on a certain kind of chemical with an added extract from a certain variety from venomous kinds of species. This was kept a secret for only the three of us. 

"Do you think 3 drops of toxin from specimen A would suffice?" Asnark fixed his round glasses shaded by his brown bangs.

"I'm sure of it." I answered.

Karurue typed equations on the PC. I prepared the test subject. Asnark placed a single dose of the toxin in a small vial labeled "AB." He stared at the clear liquid for a moment before proceeding with the next test.

"According to my calculations one drop is more than enough to cause a sudden death to a person." Karurue was still glued to the PC.

"That is if…he/she didn't utilize or acquire the power of nen." I told them both.

"All equations are balanced. Proceed to test 5." Karurue was still typing.

"Alright. Let's do it."

***

Note: This sort of thing is quite complex…I'll explain the facts. The three of them are actually working on a special type of toxin. Unlike the one Quroro used which had no effects against Sylva. The toxin they formulated contains unique attributes. For ordinary people…They die…For Nen-users…First stage of the poison paralyzes the victim due to the neuro-toxin "A" extract. If this doesn't take any effect…Second stage will do the job. The other component of the "AB" toxin is…Nen…Huh? Well to simplify it, Karurue used her special Nen style or her aura, whereby to combine nen+poison ("B") together in the toxin so that when used against the opponent the Nen takes the effect of draining the opponents aura disabling he/she to use Nen. It's not just an ordinary poison that is being used but a special one because it is being acted upon with Nen. How did she do this…Well, remember that she is the Houshutsu type. It means that her aura can be detached or transferred to another body/thing. Once the poison seeps in the body the poison reacted with Nen causes the victim to be paralyzed and defenseless, unable to use his/her Nen for about 10 minutes no matter how stalwart the person is. 

***

"I doubt this would work. The past experiments are nothing but failures." Asnark asked.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Karurue started to release her nen. 

"Remember, this remains classified. Not a word to others but us."

"Got it." He said.

"Probably why my brother (Refers to Quroro, her twin brother) told me that the dagger he used wasn't much of a use." Karurue sighed.

After 30 minutes…

"Now all we need is a test subject. I guess that's it for now." Ferea loosened her lab gown.

"We'll settle everything by tomorrow." Karurue yawned.

"Same time." He started to clean up.

"I need some sleep…I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday." Ferea packed her belongings.

"Well I'll be going now." Checks all the set-ups.

"That's it I'm done now we can all go home." He sighed.

"Bye." Everyone said in chorus.

Lights turned off and door shuts…

* * *

Author's notes: Not much about the plot yet, don't worry it'll arise on the nest chapter. Sorry if I got mistaken about the Nen stuff, it's quite confusing and complicated. This part happens during the OVA series.

Karue_Z.: thanks for helping out tweese, I appreciate it.

tweese-chan: no problemo. 

Karue_Z.: I know you still have a lot of other fanfics to do…

tweese_chan: it's okay…so many to do I know plus summer's over and skul's about to start…waah…

Karue_Z.: I know…but don't worry ppl. we'll finish all our fics. Ja ne ^_^

tweese-chan: now logging out…buzzz….fzzzttt…


End file.
